


Thumbs Aren’t Fashionable

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Thumbs Aren’t Fashionable

Castiel didn’t have many bad habits. At least none that weren’t expected of a fledgling who barely was a year old. But he had an infatuation with his thumb being in his mouth. Gabriel couldn’t figure it out, but he tried to get him to stop. Not successfully, but he tried. It’d gotten to the point that Castiel wouldn’t release the digit except to eat and even then you could see the deep consideration in his face. To uncork or to not uncork, that was the question. Gabriel even went so far as to try and consult with Raphael on the issue considering that his older brother was THE Archangel of Healing. Even Raphael’s suggestions didn’t work. Until one day, Gabriel introduced Castiel to a pacifier. The baby took to it immediately and totally forgot about his thumb. And if he got a few disapproving looks from Michael over the shape of the pacifier, he could care less. Seeing Cas with duck lips was just too funny to pass up.


End file.
